Eukaryotic cells are characterized by biochemical and physiological processes which under normal conditions are exquisitely balanced to achieve the preservation and propagation of the cells. When such cells are components of multicellular organisms such as vertebrates, or more particularly organisms such as mammals, the regulation of the biochemical and physiological processes involves intricate signaling pathways. Frequently, such signaling pathways are constituted of extracellular signaling proteins, cellular receptors that bind the signaling proteins and signal transducing components located within the cells.
Signaling proteins may be classified as endocrine effectors, paracrine effectors or autocrine effectors. Endocrine effectors are signaling molecules secreted by a given organ into the circulatory system, which are then transported to a distant target organ or tissue. The target cells include the receptors for the endocrine effector, and when the endocrine effector binds, a signaling cascade is induced. Paracrine effectors involve secreting cells and receptor cells in close proximity to each other, for example two different classes of cells in the same tissue or organ. One class of cells secretes the paracrine effector, which then reaches the second class of cells, for example by diffusion through the extracellular fluid. The second class of cells contains the receptors for the paracrine effector; binding of the effector results in induction of the signaling cascade that elicits the corresponding biochemical or physiological effect. Autocrine effectors are highly analogous to paracrine effectors, except that the same cell type that secretes the autocrine effector also contains the receptor. Thus the autocrine effector binds to receptors on the same cell, or on identical neighboring cells. The binding process then elicits the characteristic biochemical or physiological effect.
Signaling processes may elicit a variety of effects on cells and tissues including by way of nonlimiting example induction of cell or tissue proliferation, suppression of growth or proliferation, induction of differentiation or maturation of a cell or tissue, and suppression of differentiation or maturation of a cell or tissue.
Many pathological conditions involve dysregulation of expression of important effector proteins. In certain classes of pathologies the dysregulation is manifested as diminished or suppressed level of synthesis and secretion protein effectors. In a clinical setting a subject may be suspected of suffering from a condition brought on by diminished or suppressed levels of a protein effector of interest. Therefore there is a need to be able to assay for the level of the protein effector of interest in a biological sample from such a subject, and to compare the level with that characteristic of a nonpathological condition. There further is a need to provide the protein effector as a product of manufacture. Administration of the effector to a subject in need thereof is useful in treatment of the pathological condition, or the protein effector deficiency or suppression may be favorably acted upon by the administration of another small molecule drug product. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of treatment of a pathological condition brought on by a diminished or suppressed levels of the protein effector of interest.
Small molecule targets have been implicated in various disease states or pathologies. These targets may be proteins, and particularly enzymatic proteins, which are acted upon by small molecule drugs for the purpose of altering target function and achieving a desired result. Cellular, animal and clinical studies can be performed to elucidate the genetic contribution to the etiology and pathogenesis of conditions in which small molecule targets are implicated in a variety of physiologic, pharmacologic or native states. These studies utilize the core technologies at CuraGen Corporation to look at differential gene expression, protein-protein interactions, large-scale sequencing of expressed genes and the association of genetic variations such as, but not limited to, single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) or splice variants in and between biological samples from experimental and control groups. The goal of such studies is to identify potential avenues for therapeutic intervention in order to prevent, treat the consequences or cure the conditions.
In order to treat diseases, pathologies and other abnormal states or conditions in which a mammalian organism has been diagnosed as being, or as being at risk for becoming, other than in a normal state or condition, it is important to identify new therapeutic agents. Such a procedure includes at least the steps of identifying a target component within an affected tissue or organ, and identifying a candidate therapeutic agent that modulates the functional attributes of the target. The target component may be any biological macromolecule implicated in the disease or pathology. Commonly the target is a polypeptide or protein with specific functional attributes. Other classes of macromolecule may be a nucleic acid, a polysaccharide, a lipid such as a complex lipid or a glycolipid; in addition a target may be a sub-cellular structure or extra-cellular structure that is comprised of more than one of these classes of macromolecule. Once such a target has been identified, it may be employed in a screening assay in order to identify favorable candidate therapeutic agents from among a large population of substances or compounds.
In many cases the objective of such screening assays is to identify small molecule candidates; this is commonly approached by the use of combinatorial methodologies to develop the population of substances to be tested. The implementation of high throughput screening methodologies is advantageous when working with large, combinatorial libraries of compounds.